moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Raemos Bladebane
(WIP) Raemos Bladebane * History ** Because Good God why in the hell. * Personality ** As if he needs an excuse. * Occupation ** Death Knight, Fashionista and Jewelry enthusiast. * Real Men Wear Pink ** Because It's just a color * Familial Relations ** Gigi Bladebane's Elder brother.....this is where all the feminine qualities in the family was absorbed. History: YEARS 0 - 12: Rae "Sunny" Bladebane born the eldest of the Bladebane children was never one meant for greatness. In fact everything he has ever done has been met with dismal failure to moderate success. Often completely out shined by his younger sibling Gigi Bladebane. This includes being completely emasculated in comparison to her. Still it has not stopped him from existing or being proud he still exists at all. Raemos was the first born of the three Bladebane siblings and is the only son. Arriving early on Azeroth in Westfall during one of his father's brawling related trips to Stormwind he cost his father a shot at a Gladiatorial Title just so James could be there for his wife. Not that James was truly bothered by it, when a rematch came he took the previous holder down in the first round and set a new record. Most of his childhood when not spent touring with his father and mother to different arena circuits for gladiators and brawlers was at the provincial mansion of the Wiz Cartel in Undermine. The Goblin capital of the Island Nation filled with glitz and pomp was the only solid piece of land Rae ever got to call home for an extended period of time. While he was not a prince he was certainly treated like one amongst his twenty one cousins, five aunts and Uncle who was a minor Trade Prince himself. It wasn't until his mother had an accident in the arena due to tampering with a blast plate that cost Magnolia her leg from the knee down that Rae found himself packed up with the rest of his family and off to the seas for a life as a captain's son. James couldn't bring himself to continue in the arena after Maggy was injured especially with the circumstances he suspected was behind the blast plate even making it into the arena, so he hung up his blades and turned to the sea. Taking a grant from his brother, to buy his own ship and set out. For Rae it wouldn't be until later in life that Rae found out her accident was quite more deliberate than he could himself stomach. His father had won an artifact during a poker game while Rae was still just a boy and the jilted loser had threatened James and his wife with retribution being the poor sport that he was. Given the threat had happened in Booty bay James never put much stock in Captain Anderson Senior's words, what human could... or even would dare to touch a Wiz Cartel family member after all? A very foolish one. Just two months shy of his 8th birthday, Rae earned some company on the ship in the form of a little orange haired girl named Genova, quickly shortened down to Gigi as many goblin names were. Often times when his parents were preoccupied he spent his time tending to her, doing her hair up and helping her little self around the ship as the steps were far too large to crawl up and down with that many sailors on a trading ship, and he and his sister were often in the way as a result. James had tried to influence Rae when he did have spare time into sword fighting, shield baring. When he was aged 10 however Rae had tried to abandon his life studies of learning to fight under his father's direction in lieu of learning his uncle Slipgear's gifts with the light. James, tried very hard not to make it obvious his disappointment in Rae but it was hard to hide that fretful scowl every time he saw his son growing more skilled with something James himself was completely alien to. Maggy, before her injury had been a skilled priestess and almost as gifted in the plate armor she weilded it in so he turned his attentions to his daughter in trying to train her as soon as she could walk. Rae never quite got over the awkward silence with his father, two years of excelling in the gifts of light had driven a wedge between the two men more so than Rae's glaringly obvious choices in attire. Neither parent asked, but only one parent seemed to let his choice to wear pink and female items go without notice. Instead of admonishing, his mother would often put aside her hammer and work in intricate jewelry making with him where his Uncle taught him how to make his own vestments for his entry into the church. At the age of 13 he would've been given to the First National Church of Kezan for formal training to become a full priest, normally one would've been shipped off sooner if not for his uncle's tutelage. Unfortunately, a life in the light was not what fate intended. YEARS 12 - 28 During one early morning just miles from Stormwind Harbor as the Merry Way was approaching the distant shores of Westfall they were boarded by Alliance commissioned Privateers. Spear heading the massacre was none other than Captain Anderson Junior. His father had died, and now he wanted the artifact for himself. Being a merchant vessel James was woefully under geared and undermanned to repel the attack and died trying to throw his son overboard to escape capture. His wife was shot to death trying to pull Rae into the escape pod with his little sister. ]Instead he was fished out and enslaved for the next 16 years of his life. Survivors of the crew were few, most were sold off at visiting ports after the ship was towed then sunk, destroying any proof that the ship had ever been there save the 6 survivors. Rae spent most of his time working his fingers to the bone as a glorified cabin slave, kept in a pen with unwashed bedding for years his disgust for filth became a near maddening obsession with him when he tried to clean himself. His hair grew long, a still hot collar burned into the sensitive flesh around his neck to give him a permanent means of being dragged wherever grunt or menial work was to be done on the ship. It became a thankless, bitter existance for Rae filled with pain and a loathing of the alliance races. Multiple times between the bouts of abuse that ranged from elicit to physical, to verbal degradation he tried to end his life to make the misery stop. Each time he was caught, and brought back from the brink only to suffer through an even harsher response. After the 5th attempt Rae gave up trying to die as it was meaningless. So he became violent. Violent enough he'd torn the tongue out of the mouth of one of the whores that dared venture into his personal space with his own teeth and broke the nose of another shipmate trying to stop him from strangling her in a blind rage. Going crazy would have been a blessing, maybe then every day would have bled together enough in a meaningless mess. Instead, after 16 long years with rare reprieves of misery fate again intervened in his unremarkable life. From riches to rags, and no hope of ever climbing out. While sailing off the southern coast of Northrend to retrieve cargo and pillage horde resupply ships, plague carriers had spotted the vessel sailing due west towards the horde territories from Venture Bay. Dropping canisters of a newly brewed plague upon the ship chaos erupted as those hit with a full dose instantly warped into violent flesh hungry caricatures of the men and women they were in life. Raemos had been beneath the deck cleaning the galley with the map, trying to steer as clear as he could from his relentless tormentor, a dark iron dwarf by the name of Mr. Wittles. A heavy bombardment on the upper decks gave Rae. With the calamity threatening to sink the ship Wittles broke from Rae as he cowered beneath the perceived safety of the bar. Listening to himself, and those on board scream. It was only minutes after the rending of flesh and bone gave rise to the realization this was his only chance. His only chance in years to be free again and swim for safety. Braving the barely temperate waters of the coast Rae raced up the stairs clad in only the chains and the ruined clothes he was afforded. A filthy bar rag clasped to his face as he lunged over the edge of the ship into the blackened depths. His chains dragging behind him like the tail of a kite to freedom. Each link jingling their cheers the first rush of salt water was cleansing, like being reborn as he cleared the green fogged vessel's wake and swam for all he was worth for the distant shores, fearing neither horned black fishes of the depths or the sharks. When he finally pulled his tired frame on the shore he could hardly feel the fatigue anymore. Numb, exhilarated, happy anticipation he had cupped the very earth within his rough hands and clutched it to his chest to scream his thanks to the heavens. It was short lived though, his eyes still stung from contact with the poisonous cloud, he would dismiss it as only contact from the salt water as he watched the ship burn on the waves. Laughing and crying for the first time in years as though his sentence was served in that hell. He was finally forgiven for failing to swim away the first time, for falling asleep on watch which allowed the privateers to board the Merry Way in the first place. He was absolved. When he was done celebrating however, he did notice shapes on the dying light of the waves, more, than just he it seemed had survived the collapse of the ship. Turning and running blind into the tundra he took his chances with the wolves rather than fight anyone who'd survived, no matter what state they were in he was determined to make it as far as he could before exhaustion took him. Years as a slave had given him a stamina worthy of a warrior. His terror brought him into a Tanuka encampment, remembering his father's words about the kindness of the Tauren he stole his way under a thick leather wall surrounding the village, squirreling himself into a pile of furs in a store house before any were the wiser before he gave into sleep. Counting on the fact pirates, no matter how desperate would refuse to parlay with the Tanuka. He was discovered however in the morning, and rather than beaten for squatting within his supplies he begged for mercy. Rapidly apologizing and explaining his situation the woman took pity. In return for a weeks worth of work, she would give him her sons old clothes, a cape to weather the harsh winds and enough supplies to make it back to his own kind in Dalaran with some coin where he would have to make it on his own. Eagerly he had agreed to her terms, anything, and everything she had asked and was given his dues. Though the clothes on him barely fit on his meager frame the cape kept him more than warm enough for the work, once he had saved up enough to rent him lodgings in Dalaran, perhaps get a word back to his extended family he was off. Life seemed bright again... YEAR 29: Word to Kezan was all but impossible with the courier system at the time, and Rae found himself overwhelmed by the amount of people of all nations and creeds congregating within one floating island held suspended on magic alone. It gave Rae time to reflect on the fact he had essentially failed his family....so why did he deserve any contact with the remainder? Instead he took time to find a job working on the docks, helping bring precious supplies and goods as the war against the Lich king began to reach it's fever pitch. Many a times he would take deliveries to the Argent Crusade's missionaries. Rae, had a difficult time adjusting to being interested in much of anything after his years of social stagnation at the hands of pirates but he tried, for the sake of the other man and his own to adjust to some level of normalcy. Their relationship was short. After six months of attempting to get close to someone, Rae had realized the cough he had developed a month after arriving in Dalaran wasn't going away. The gaze of the trained hounds used for sniffing out plagued victims or carriers seeking to destabilize the sanctity of Dalaran had made him uneasy every time they lingered just a little too long where he had worked. A dull ache in his muscles and face began to creep it's way to the surface. Every sniffle making his heart quiver in fear. The dogs looked at him like he was.... He refused to accept it at first, the idea that the plague bomb had gotten him after escaping the ship had not been a consideration at the time. He had been too preoccupied with the idea he would be free. And now as he on a daily basis, tried to cast a cleanse upon himself as a fruitless measure he began to realize it was the only conclusion. He was dying. He had what he believed was limited time until someone realized his condition so to hide it best, he said his goodbyes, claiming, he was quitting his odd jobs and returning to Kezan to give the Paladin no reason to come back to Dalaran after the final battle of the Lich King should he have survived. He was content to allow himself to die on his own bittersweet terms. His family didn't need to know he was breathing, and with his job on the docks, he always had the option of pitching himself off the edge to his death. The raw irony of his terminal life span was depressing. He didn't know how long he had to live, every day he seemed to hurt more, with the little savings he had he might be able to keep his room at the Filthy Animal until he died...even then...it might be better to do it early. The decision was weighing on him and with no medical professional to confide in that might turn him into the crusaders to be destroyed he decided he could play it by ear, for just a little while more. Eventually the innkeeper, on one of his lowest days had convinced him he was working himself to death and that perhaps he should attempt to go to a bar, and actually do something other than hole himself up in his room. Begrudgingly, the man who had very little in the way of nice clothes managed to pull on his nicest set with a pair of slacks, thinking the only other time he'd likely wear these was when he finally gave in. 12 MONTHS REMAIN: Rae went to the bar, thinking drinking himself to death might prove a faster and less painful end where he met Skelter. A tallish, unruly haired mage apprentice from Kezan now undergoing the tutelage of the Kirin Tor in Dalaran. Skelter had approached Rae seeing he was the only Goblin in the bar, and decidedly odd looking. Rae's ridiculously long ears hadn't been easy to miss after all nor the fact he was as tall as most Dwarves. A quick friendship turned mutual attraction Rae at first wouldn't even kiss Skelter, fearing he was contagious he was reluctant to even date him but the fact was, Rae was lonely...and Skelter was there. Four months in, Raemos had lost his job at the docks completely from getting too sick to work with the conditions as they were. Biting wind, poor cover to keep himself warm his immune system began to break down so much that he couldn't even go to Lydia's Spindle and Glitter shop to help. (WIP more to come just saving here to fix changes.) After Death 30+: Personality: (WIP) Category:Characters Category:Goblin